I Only Speak Konglish
I Only Speak Konglish is an original song made by GaGain7. *Youtube Broadcast *Crecrew Broadcast About Before her release, SBS Artech claimed that SeeU can recreate English by using her Korean voicebank. After her release however, many users of SeeU began to criticize SBS's claim after discovering a number of unlisted phonetics that were included in her Korean voicebank for English recreation. Sadly, the phonetics were uneeded and caused little controversy with producers and fans who began to question the need for them at all. Shortly after the small controversy began, GaGain7 uploaded the song along with its PV up on CreCrew and Youtube. GaGain7 has noted that the song is only for fun though and is not to be taken serious. The song has many deliberate spelling mistakes and bad pronounications purposely included to mock the results ("1, 2, 3" is at one point written as "1 to 3" for instance) as well as word puns using Korean and English words. The song is entirely done using her Korean voicebank and SeeU sings most of the song in "Konglish" using her Korean voicebank. She also makes a referance to her demo song "i=Fantasy". The song is meant to be silly, so the approach is not to be taken seriously. In the song, SeeU is trying to have a conversation with the listener. Thinking that listener might not understand what she is saying, SeeU tells the listener that it is her best and that she was made to speak "Konglish" and that the listener needs to study it if the listener wants to come to Korea or else the listener will be lonely. SeeU also accuses the listener of being a Otaku, but states its alright as it is too late because the listener is already listening to the song (referencing the fact that many fans of Vocaloid are declared "Otakus" just for listening to Voclaoid songs). SeeU also criticizes her master, GaGain7, for not knowing how to use her Japanese voicebank (which was included despite all the fuss being over her English capablities) causing GaGain7 himself to insert Japanese in the song randomly. SeeU also sings about her status as the only Vocaloid with a Korean Voicebank and the criticism about her not being able to recreate English fully. At the end of the PV, the English Vocaloid Oliver appears with question marks above his head as he didn't seem to know what SeeU was singing about. Lyrics Yeah! Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa (Aw Yeah) Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa (Oh, Oh) Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa (Bikiraw) Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa (1, 2, 3, 4) Hello (x3) Mellow (x2) My name is Seeu. How are U? Fine, Thank U. Nice 2 meet U. "We r the world." U know Michael Jackson! U may don't understand. What am I saying? But its my best, I can only say. Cuz' I made, yes I was born to only speak Konglish. Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa (I can only speak Konglish) Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa (I only speak Konglish) (Check it out biki raw a 1 to 3 Go & pi bak) Everybody! Move your body! Put your hands up! Movie (x2) Welcome 2 Korea, Vocaloid mania. If you wanna come 2 Korea, U need 2 study Konglish. Otherwise U can B lonely. It will B silly. Cuz my mama, papa N my friends all only speak Konglish. Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa. (Yeah) We only speak Konglish (x2) Yeah Konglish~ (I only speak Konglish)(X2) U know? I know my nickname. Somebody call me Kimchiloid. or Kongloid. What the... But its not my fault. I don't have English library. But I have Japanese library. But Master GaGain doesn't speak Japanese. Bucket, medias. (Random Japanese) Welcome 2 Korea, South Korea. I=Fantasy(x2) (Inaudible dialouge) Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa. I only speak Konglish (x2) (Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa) Yeah, Konglish~ (I only speak Konglish)(2x) Somebody say he~ho! Nan yolati se he~ho!(x2) I am a Vocal- Vocal Vocaloid U R Ota- Ota Otakuloid Nobody can deny, but its alright. Too late, U already Listen to this song! Everybody move your body Language! movie (x2) boobi (x2) (Movie boobi) U don't make me fun with my pronounication. (Conversation) At least I can speak Korean. I am the only one who has got the, (Random Korean) In the world! Everybody! Move your body! Language! movie (x2) boobi (x2) Put your hands up! movie (x2) boobi (x2) (Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa) Yeah Konglish~ (I only speak Konglish)(x2) (Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa) Yeah Konglish~ (Konglish) (Mm papa, Mm papa Mm papa) Yeah Konglish~ (I only speak Konglish) Mm papa! Konglish! Category:Vocaloid Original Song/English